The invention concerns a drain control device for a filter system for filtering a media flow comprising a first and second medium as well as a filter system with a drain control device, in particular in a fuel supply system, in particular a diesel fuel supply system of a motor vehicle.
It is known to separate in fuel filter systems water from diesel fuel and to drain it as needed. Known from DE 11 2010 003 359 T5 is an automatic outlet system in a filter system with a float valve that is arranged within a filter housing in a float valve chamber and has a solenoid valve arranged downstream thereof in flow connection. The float valve exhibits a density that is less than that of a first medium and greater than that of a second medium. In a float position it is possible for the first medium to pass through a float valve opening when the float valve chamber is filled with the first medium. In a sealed position, i.e., when the float valve chamber is not filled with the first medium, it is prevented that the first and second medium passes through the float valve opening. The solenoid valve comprises a solenoid opening that is open when the solenoid valve is switched on and that is closed when the solenoid valve is switched off.